


Hard choices

by TeenagerForever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Perryshmirtz Week, Sad Ending, Slight Monogram Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagerForever/pseuds/TeenagerForever
Summary: A one-shot for Perryshimtz week 2020 Day2 Prompt Separation. Monogram screws up and now Perry has a difficult choice to make.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Hard choices

He had no choice. Technically Perry had a choice but ,considering he was forced to make it meant, it wasn't much of a choice. When it came down to the choice of his job over family of course he would choose his family. Major Monogram wasn't happy about that.

“Is there anything we can do to make you change your mind ?” Major Monogram asked. Monogram' eyes widen and and h frowned. 

Perry shook his head with a stern expression on his face.

“Well then here are the papers.” Major Monogram said.

A carefully stacked set of folders popped up out of Perry's desk. He reads the lines carefully before signing them. Meanwhile Perry could hear Monogram sobbing in the background. Perry had no sympathy for the man. After all it was Monogram's fault this was happening. Monogram really should not have drunkenly uploaded all the O.W.C.A secret files to Facebook. Then he saw a line item on the contract that made his stomach drop. It read “ I shall cease all contact with anyone working for or against the O.W.CA”. Perry thoughts went straight to his nemesis and best friend, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry knew the relationship between him and Heinz would change after he resigned. However Perry did not consider the idea that there would not be a Heinz and him at all after he resigned. At least he did not until he read that darn line item.  
“What's the matter Agent P?” Major Monogram asked.

Perry pointed at the line item. 

“I am so touched that you would miss me. I would miss you too and so would Carl.” Major Monogram said.

Of course Monogram would make this about himself Perry thought. Perry held up a picture of Heinz and pointed at it to make it clear whom he was concerned about. Perry had no interest in being yet another person who had abandoned Heinz without warning. Not to mention the fact that he would miss Heinz. Their battles had become the highlight of his day. It wasn't just the days they fought but the day were they didn't battle that were good. Perry managed to hold in his tears.

“I am sorry about that Agent P . It was sadly the only way we would be allowed to let agents leave the agency instead of being given to a new host family.” Carl explained. 

Perry looked at the piece of paper. Perry knew what he had to do. He could not leave his family. To him the Flynn- Fletcher family wasn't just a host family. They were his family, especially Phineas and Ferb.  
So despite how much Perry knew he would miss Heinz and Heinz would miss him ,He knew he had to sign beside that line item. There was something ,however, he had to do first. 

He found a blank piece of paper from his desk. He wrote on it “I am sorry. Goodbye.” Perry read it and thought much too vague and dark. So Perry added, “I am fine but I will miss you. Trust that none of this is your fault and that I would never say goodbye if I didn't have to.” Perry sighed at note. It was still too vague , but it would have to do. As much as Perry cared for Heinz, Perry knew better than to trust that Heinz would not lash out at the Flynn -Fletcher family if he knew the whole truth. Perry left his secret lair. 

“ Look at that. Maybe Agent. P will change his mind and stay after all.” He could Carl say as he left. 

He went to Doofenshmirtz Inc and slipped the paper under the door. Perry could not trust himself to stick to his decision if he were to see Heinz one last time. He then went back to his secret lair to sign the rest of the document. Somehow he managed to hold in his tears. Well, at least until gets back to his backyard. Then he just lets them poor down his face.

“Oh there you are Perry.” Phineas says “It looks like you had rough day.” 

Phineas and Ferb gave him a big hug and he hugged them back. Perry did not want to ever let them go. He had done enough letting go for today and enough for a life time.


End file.
